Guts
by starfield75
Summary: this is either a sequel or a prequel to Casting Crowns. i have not decided yet. there is a better summary inside. flammes tolerated, reviews adored. please read. rated t for safety since i've no clue.
1. Chapter 1

**Twins**

Summary: this is just a sequel in a strange sorta way to Casting Crowns it features a deeper insight on El. As usual all original characters belong to Tolkien. There might be a prologue for another of my stories at the end.

Info:

El/Elequar

Age; he looks around 17, but is only two years younger then Legolas.

Looks: he has black hair that usually falls over his left eye, his eyes are kinda like a bishies. There light blue. Like the sunlight realm of the sea. He usually wears a black tunic, black breeches(that look like jeans) and a black cloak with a hood.

Status; you'll know if you've read the prequel to this story.

Rank; not noted in this story

race: elf of course!

He also has three souls but you would should already know that after all you should have read casting crowns. Which is impossible since I have not written it yet. :) so anyway:

he's El the warrior

but also Elk the kid

and Quar the diplomat

_Prologue:_

_...black stone will be your doom..._

_It circled, around and around. it Reached out, it's black tong flicking out and tasting the white bone. It circled again and lashed out, slipping. Sliding trying to worm in and hit a … wall. It reared back in fury and continued circling. _

_El groaned and opened his eyes, his chest hurt and he could hardly breath. But he could imagine it pulsing threw his chest. The black liquid oozing into his blood vessels and trying to reach his heart. How much longer would the wall hold. Not long, it was weakening he could feel it. He was running out of time. El shook his head slowly and sat up, sweeping his gaze threw the camp. Gollum stirred in his sleep and Sam opened his eyes and sat up straight. Time to go he asked quietly. El nodded masking his pain in the silence. After all there was no way he intended to fail this mission_.

Chapter1:(for whoever counting there supposed to be top) Guts to never give up

The poison circled his heart searching for a entrance in the impenetrable stone. Yet still he kept going one foot in front of the other. On and on a shadow to the two figures in front of him. By the Valar he thought I cannot give up till my oath is fulfilled. I swore that I would protect him until as long as he stayed loyal to his mission. And over and over he has proved his loyalty so I shall stick by his side poison or not.

(Sam)

Sam glanced behind him. Then focused his attention on helping Frodo up the hill. Nearly there he muttered nearly there Mr. Frodo. Step by step they pulled themselves up the hill until finally loomed in front of them the entrance of a cave. Humongous statilights dripped down from it's mouth looking like fangs. They paused at the entrance and Frodo glanced back. His eyes widened in surprise, the 3th member of their little fellowship rested his hand on the statilights smiling softly to himself. Thinking of better times maybe Sam muttered in Frodo's ear the latter nodded sadly. Their companion turned toward them most likely sensing there gaze on his back.

Slowly he walked towards them and paused a couple feet away cocking his head to the side as if asking what the hold up was. Frodo nodded at him then with Sam's help limped into the cave.

( El)

As he followed him words replaying through his head a sense of doom came over him and instinctively he called out for help. Help that he knew deep down would never come for the only person available was far out of reach. at that moment a screech reached his ears and without a single thought, El leapt threw the fanged entrance and into the cave of black stone. Gollum clung desperately to Frodo's finger and struggled to drag the ring of. Frodo struggled just as hard to keep it. When with a deafening crack the stone floor erupted throwing both into the flames. Frodo Sam howled racing to the edge, and what a sight it was that reached his eyes. Frodo lay cradled in stone arms barely above the fire, slowly almost painfully he was lifted up. El silent as always pressed his hands harder against the stone straining with is last vestiges of strength to raise the stone arms. What had been so easy in the past became difficult in Moria then finally here tremendously hard practically impossible. Finally Frodo was laid into Sam delighted arms, out el snarled as he shoved the Hobbits towards the exit. Obligingly they stumbled out. No point El muttered as he staggered towards safety that seemed as far away as the sun or his mother's laughing face. There was nothing he could do to seal the entrance, all heroes died anyway. He collapsed outside and slid down the hill following the Hobbits when a pleading voice called out to him.

El! it sounded faint even for his elven ears. Pleas try! The called out again. Slowly El turned his head, he could just barely see the elfling staring at him with those pleading eyes, begging. There was nothing to say so El remained silent. Elk reached out to him desperately and continued, you promised to protect him as long as he remained true to the mission. It's over El muttered, not growled Quar from where he leaned against one of the caves fangs. He tried so hard Elk begged font you think he deserves to live. I've no strength left muttered El. Try please was the winds answer.

El slumped to the ground muttering I hope you're okay with dying, closing his eyes he pressed his hands into the ground begging it to awaken. No response. Still straining he tried to imagine a stone wall to block the entrance turned traitor nothing. Be brave a soft voice whispered in his ear along with the smell of cinnamon. El crawled towards then entrance as the lava reached the same level as the cave. Throwing everything to the wind el tried desperately one more time a shift in the stone was his only answer. At that moment everything went black. I failed the thought ran around his head. No a faint voice of the past called out, I can smell the sea.

The eagles had hardly touched down that Aragorn and Gandalf where at the Hobitt's side. Legolas on the other hand sprinted up the hill ignoring the painful twinge in his heart that warned him that it was too late. He slid to a stop in front of the wall with a anguished cry of El! The wizard and the king joined him. Frowning in puzzlement the wizard tried his hardest to break it. No such luck. Elequar's diamonds can not be shattered Legolas muttered. The stone turned a brilliant white melted before dissapearing. Unless met by the opposite anew voice spoke. All three spun around, he stood there a hand burned for traitorisme still raised.

This is a brief glance into one of my other stories; hope you enjoyed reading!

The Trio:

Summary: part two of my insane one-shot series. The three boys are playing pranks again. Set in the time where Zeus, Dion and Hades still got along. Fai is not in it, she's somewhere in the underworld and only Dion knows she exists.

Chapter1: Prank number 22: Hera's dairy

Hurry he hissed, as he motioned the other two behind him. she'll be back in ten minutes, that's plenty of time the boy in the middle protested as he crouched behind the corner of a building. The third boy did not say anything, just crouched there silently, his sharp eyes taking in everything. The first boy glanced around the corner gave the thumbs up sign and raced for the shelter of a nearby bush. His two brothers followed him, glancing around as they moved steadily towards the main house. They moved from bush to bush till they stood underneath the window of their destination.

The tallest boy snuck around into the house and opened the window. It would have been preferable to simply teleport himself but the landlady, had passed a rule saying no teleportation inside the house so he was forced to obey. The youngest boy immediately started scrambling up the wall, using the vines as a leverage upon seeing the window swing open. The boy in the middle followed as soon as the first boy reached the window and swung it closed behind him too avoid people noticing the intruders.

Hurry the little boy hissed again, his black hair swirled around his head and flopped into his stormy gray eyes as he whipped his head back and forth between the two elder boys. Or she'll catch us. The tallest boy sighed and muttered No she wont but he knelt down and pulled the green and blue book out from behind the wiggling worms. "Hera's diary" it read. Yes! The youngest boy hissed as he slapped high fives with his brothers.

Footsteps resounded in the hall outside, and the oldest boy shoved the notebook into the dark eyed ones hand. The latter hissed scatter. Plan the little boy asked. The usual was the reply. The footsteps reached the door and it started to turn. Scatter yelled the younger one as he leaped for the window, the silent one dissipated and the boy with the book turned towards the door and waited for it too open. It did. The young lady standing there looked up and yelled in outrage, after all it was outlawed for siblings too enter each other's rooms without permission. Unless it was an emergency of course. The boy leaped forwards barreling into the lady as she tried to stop him, too late. Hades laughed in triumph as he sped towards the stair taking them 2 at a time. The plan was being pulled off beautifully well. The door at the bottom of the stairs swung open and the boy careened too a halt eyes widening in shock, face to face with...

Zeus scrambled down the side of the wall using the vines as his leverage. He dropped the last couple of feet too the ground and stretched, massaging his sore shoulders under the heavy backpack. Carrying this thing was a pain but it would be so worth it. He allowed himself a couple more seconds of rest then started jogging towards the opposite end of the garden. His bare feet hardly making on the grass. Fortunately for his plan it was wet, making the tracking for future pursuer easier. He made sure to leave clear marks in the grass as he crossed the garden, unlocked the big metal gate. Leaving it wide open, for anyone else that would have been called carelessness but for him. Well let's just say that he had a few tricks up his sleeve.

The 7 year old boy grinned wickedly as he prepared his trap for his future pursuer. The boys knew quite well too steer well away from the gate they would hopefully not be caught in it. Muttering a quick curse against the next female sibling too cross threw the gates. Rubbed his hands together till electricity sparked and created a forcefield on the gate. Then he continued on his way leaving a trail threw the streets of Olympus. Ending the loop he sped up being careful too leave no foot prints. With a little luck the trail should have stopped or at least be harder too track. Now all he had too do was catch up too Hades and wait for the transaction. Damn he loved Dion's plans.

Speaking of Dion, the oldest member of the trio. Stood leaning against the old castle wall, waiting patently for his turn at the wheel to come. Oh if you're thinking he had not done anything, you're wrong. He'd taken care of quite a few traps laid out and waiting for him and the boys. He was not dupe he knew that the girls were expecting an attack. It's not like it was a secret. After all they had left the number 22 everywhere, but while the goddesses thought the prank would be on Demeter they had popped it on Hera, a perfect trick. One would think they should have seen it coming.

Dion paused in his musings to mentally prob the land on the progress of his siblings. Zeus was heading back towards the main house, while Hades... Hades what was that boy doing. Dion shoved himself upright frowning in annoyance. Curse that slave girl! he thought angrily before roaring with his mind HADES!...

Hades jumped slightly at the sound of his brother's voice resounding in his head. The servant girl asked him instantly what was wrong, Hades muttered a swift nothing then said I must go. He shoved himself rather rudely past her and sprinted towards the part of the wall with the tunnel. Hades shot threw as if a thousands coals were burning his feet, he'd lost a enough time as it was. He needed too hurry. Zeus should be at the hall by now...

Zeus lopped along his feet moving at a steady beat, nearly there he thought happily. Hades will be there and well lead the girls on a wild trek. He grinned as he dropped down next too the holly bush his sharp gaze expertly finding the hidden tunnel. The 7 year old boy wriggled threw, and into the hall. The hall was the size of the big house ate camp half-blood times 10, the floor was made of Linder and glowed in the dark. Big marble doors guarded one end of the room, the opposite side(the north side) was a ginormous window overlooking the garden. In the distance you could see, the old castle walls next too the ocean, glowing a deep blue, with sea-mist rolling over it. Shading his eyes, with his hand the lord of the sky imagined he could see Dion leaning against the wall, staring out too sea. Zeus sighed and impatiently tapped his foot while he waited for Hades.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N: if you want to see a picture of Neige and El. P.M me please

_Chapter2: Gone, gone like the wind _

_Neige! Legolas cried out in shock, the white haired boy looked at him silently. And Legolas felt a wave of shock, for his normally blue eyes that usually crackled with annoyance now were dull and lifeless, dead and lost to the world. He stepped past them and knelt by El's side, reaching out a hesitant hand to stroke his brothers messy black hair out of his eyes. A unfathomable hole opened in his chest and pain erupted he tossed his head back to the skies silently yowling his grief, his rage and his pain. After what seemed like hours Neige lowered his head and picked up his brothers limp body, no tears fell from his eyes yet snow flakes fluttered to the ground. With silent feet we walked past the fellowship fading into the dark. _

_Neige set his brothers body down next to the other dead of the pack. He stared around tacking in the dead bodies and the grief stricken faces he remained there all through the funeral until some human idiot asked him if he wanted to speak. Neige stepped up unto the platform, he stared at his twins body and tears well in his eyes, but the words that he spoke were emotionless. When you enter the halls of the Valar, el tell mother that I'm sorry that I couldn't be her son. And I'm sorry things had to turn out this El, I really am. I would have loved for you to be my baby brother one more time. He spun around on his heels and ran._

_Neige ran sprinting through the silent city as fast as his tired feet would carry him. The words what if tore circles in his head. A strangled sob escaped his tightly clenched teeth, and his throat heaved. He finally came to a stop staring at the powerful gray stallion who blocked his path. Neige lifted a thumb and jerked it up towards the inner city, it's up there he muttered. Storm lowered his head and stretched out towards his master's brother he nuzzled his face then trotted past. Neige walked back up towards the gates, his hands stuck in his pockets and his head bowed. He entered the room where they had set his brothers body and slumped down on the covers automatically arranging his body and his brother's so they looked like they did when they were younger and sometimes shared a bed. Neige closed his eyes and allowed himself to fall into a death like sleep._

_..._

_Frodo opened the door hesitantly and peered in he instantly wished he hadn't. The other 3 Hobbits were crowding behind him so he walked in feeling like he where invading someone else's privacy. El was lying underneath the covers, his right hand resting just above his brothers head while his head rested on his elbow. His left hand was fisted and it looked like he was biting his index fingers knuckle. His black hair pooled around his head in a big mess, his twin lay on top of the the covers, slightly curled up his left hand fisted near his brothers and they both looked like they where sleeping. Frodo felt tears slid down his face as he a thought entered his head that they had stolen Neige's brother and that it was they're fault he was dead._

_Do you remember Pippin asked suddenly that time we where in Rivendell during the counsel of Elrond and El appeared out of nowhere with Gollum just cause he wanted to Show Elrond up. Yeah, Merry said quietly it was rather funny. Sam nodded in agreement and the Hobbits started telling each other tales about what El had done for them. like the time he'd saved Gandalf's life in Moria by catching his hand and then using the stone to free him and pull him to safety or the time that he'd taught them how to do acrobatic fighting. that had been a very funny day they'd been standing in Hollin when Legolas and El had decided to have a acrobatic contest.  
_

…_**...**_

_Neige stared at El as similar memories washed over both of them, from the past where they had both lived in the old city and El had been the same person as Elk. To the years of the diplomats where Quar had been in charge, to the war days that had been El's. I'm sorry Neige muttered, you never had the chance to live like you were born to in the sun I've stolen all the good things from you're life. Of course not his twin answered smiling, I'm just glad that you came when I called, for my life may not have been perfect but it was worth living. And about the sun you can live it for me. What Neige stared at his brother in shock but I .. Shut up, El told him angrily, stop right there!this is my final wish so you're going to obey, the war between Imaldris(?) and the Old city is over. Now let the dead rest in peace, and go forth as a new prince. El spun on his heels and started walking away, wait Neige yelled after him. As his brother turned towards him he reached out and hugged him for what seemed like the first time in 2 000 years. I sorry he whispered and El answered I know before he dissapeared. Neige felt hot tears sliding downs his face and for once he let them fall._

…_**...**_

_Neige walked along the outer wall of the gardens of Gondor. He'd decided that El should be buried within the Old city and intended to take his brother's body there that very afternoon. The grave would rest in the warrior's road and an empty in the kings hall. El would have preferred to have died a warrior not a king. The grave would be made out of diamonds and unmelting ice, if necessary Neige promised himself I'll build by my own two hands. Neige stopped and sat down staring out across the Anduin in the direction of the sea, a smile crossed his face briefly and then he murmured into the still air and then we'll make our meandering way home. Us the last remainders of the kin wars. The sun shone directly in his face as he stood up and spreading his arms wide, he imagined himself flying across the dancing waves onwards towards the Grey Havens. At the prow of a giant boat, then wind tossing his curls as he closed his eyes soaking in the sun and allowing it to dry his tears. _


End file.
